This invention relates to a golf putting practice device for use mostly indoor.
The golf putting practice devices of this kind are designed in many instances to have putted balls returned from the device to the player, including the balls holed in a hole provided in a ramp of the device having a proper angle of inclination so that the player can repeat sequentially his putting practice.